Te encontrare
by anni fer
Summary: No querían que su historia fuese triste, ambos querían dusfrutar de encontrarse con su hermano y luchar para que además, fuesen amigos.
1. Te encontre

**-- Actualizado el 22 de mayo del año 2008 --**

-

* * *

**# Primer Capitulo:**

-

-

Le miró sorprendida a más no poder, la secretaria simplemente le miraba esperando alguna respuesta por parte de aquella joven de cabellos celestes.

-- Así...que tengo un hermano.-

Sus ojos eran el perfecto reflejo de la sorpresa que sentía en esos momentos, estaba emocionada. Por fin tenía los argumentos, por fin no eran sólo supociciones, su sueños con aquel enano de pelo azul que la ayudaba significaban algo, era algo frustrante enterarse luego de quince largos años pero aún así el sentimiento de conocer por fin la verdad era mejor que todo.

-- No sabemos si sabrá de su existencia señorita pillika, además de que su padre no prohibio hacer contacto; Espero que esto le sirva...adios.-

Le dijo al secretaria rubia, quien ahora tenía que atender otros asuntos.

Le miró, sonrió, tomo el paquete con muchos papeles, se paró y se fue de aquel lugar con el pensamiento de que su verdadero hermano estaba en algún lugar. Puede que buscandola como puede ignorar la existencia de ella, pero esto recien comenzaba, tendría qeu encontrar pronto a Hao y Anna para poder escuchar sus concejos de mejores amigos y hermanos que eran. Apesar de ser adoptada no podía negar la buena suerte que tenía al estar en una verdadera familia.

Camino sonriente, se sentía cómo en un comercial de coca cola al caminar así de contenta, con tantos buenos sentimientos por explotar. Se subió al metro, se bajó en una estación, caminó tranquila hasta llegar a una gran casa dónde le esperaban sus hermanos.

-- ¡¡Pili!!.-

Gitaron un castaño pelilargo al unísono con una rubia de cabellos hasta la mitad de la espalda. La peliazul se sorprendió, en cuanto reacciono, tímidas lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos y recorrieron sus mejillas.

-- Tengo un hermano de sangre, fortuna y la familia que ustedes me dieron.-

Sollozó intranquila mientras se preguntaba el porque de expresar su alegría de aquella forma, las lágriamas después de todo no eran malas. Hao la abrazó y Anna con un extraño cariño le golpeo la cabeza.

-- Esta casa nos acogió a mi y a Hao demasiado bien, el ambiente que se formo es muy agradable, ustedes son mi mejores amigos y mis hermanos, no de sangre, pero a veces la gente - como yo - aprendemos a tomar palabras como hermano, madre o padre ha gente que cumple con ese roll, pero con la que no hay lazos d esangre en común.-

Dijo sonriente Pillika mientras sonreía y lloraba al mismo tiempo. La casa de los padres de Anna, era la que Hao y Pillika consideraba como su casa, bueno, esta era una casa grande pero entraba en lo común. Sus padres eran los dueños de dos grandes emprezas, su única hija de sangre era Anna, los riesgos que la madre corría al parir eran mucho cómo para arriesgarse así que la familia prefería adoptar. Es por eso que Hao y a Pillika pertenecian a esa gran familia de empresarios.

Apesar de todo el amor que recibían, tanto Hao cómo Pillika habían descubierto ese mismo día que sus hermanos estaban vivos y estudiaban en la misma academia de una ciudad no muy lejana.

-- ¿Cuándo se tendrán que ir?.–

Preguntó su madre cuando estaban todos reunidos en la cena de esa noche, les miraba con tristeza. Hao había enviado a un correo electronico que le había llegado cuando estaba en su oficina, este decía que tanto él cómo Pillika y Anna irían a estudiar a un instituto en Fumbari. Sentían la necesidad de conocer a sus hermanos , era inevitable.

-- Tendre poco tiempo para pasar con mis princesas y mi principe –

Dijo algo triste la señora kyoyama, mientras sentía cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-- Mamá, tú para mi y estoy segura que también para Pillika, serás siempre nuestra verdadera madre. Tú nos criaste, nos amaste, nos aguantaste..sólo iremos a estudiar a otro lado, buscaremos a nuestros hermanos, pero nadie cambiara que tú eres mi mamacita cachonda...te quiero mucho vieja.-

Le dijo Hao, quien se paró de la mesa junto a Pillika y Anna con la misión de abrazar fuertemente a su madre.

-- -- --

Fue una semana de locos, arreglar cosas, el lugar al que llegarían,el dinero y los pasajes, pero ahora el castaño pelilargo, la rubia y la peliazul se despedían con besos de sus padres.

Tanto el señor como la señora Kyoyama aconsejaban a Hao para que no dejara que algún tarado se les acercara a sus princesitas, Hao reía... él era el más emocionado ya que hace una semana no paraba de enviarse correos con su hermano, Yoh Asakura.

Se embarcaron en el avión, Anna se quedó dormida enseguida mientras que Hao enviava correo tras correo; Pillika no dejaba de pensar que pronto estaría cerca de conocer a su hermano... Horokeu.

A mitad del viaje tanto Hao como Pillika siguieron el ejemplo de Anna y se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Causando una que otra risa a los pasajeros ya que Anna se afirmaba en Pillika, esta se afirmaba en Hao y este ultimo no paraba de dar fuertes ronquidos.

Con unas fuertez bofetadas Anna pudo despertarles, tanto el castaño cómo Pillika le miraban con los ojos chiquititos y con sus mofletes inflados. Anna simplemente se rió de ellos pero luego les apresuro para bajar del avión en rumbo de su nuevo instituto.

El taxi les dejó frente a la dirección que Hao sacó de uno de sus correo electronicos, ese era el internado en el que Yoh iba y al cual ellos irían, él no estaba tan sorprendido ya que había buscado fotos de este.

-- ¡En serio este es el número, osea...esta es la dirección!.-

Preguntó excitada Pillika, Anna no paraba de mirar aquel gran edificio. Hao sonreía, era un buen comienzo después de todo, pero al mirar ha su rubia hermana la sonrisa se fue de su rostro.

-- ¡¡Cómo se supone que viviremos aquí!!, ¿Es esto una especie de internado o algo?.-

Le gritó Anna mientras le pateaba las canillas ha Hao y le entregaba todas su maletas para que las cargase. Una jovencitas que pasaban embobadas mirandoa Hao se reían, otras mataban con la mirada a la rubia que pateaba de esa manera a ese bombón.

-- Es un internado, si no tienen las habitaciones reservadas mejor que vayan a hacerlo ahora.-

Dijo una pacifica voz, era de un castaño pelicorto que tenía unos grandes audifonos al rededor de su cuello. Cuando este se volteo las herminas de Hao se sorprendieron a más no poder.

-- Eeeh….son iguales…-

Dijo Pillika sin poder expresar nada, Anna afirmaba con su cabeza; ese extraño y Hao era identicos, solo que su hermano tenía su cabello mucho más largo y el rostro no era cómo el de aquel despistado. No cabía duda que Hao había contactado a su hermano.

Hao e Yoh se miraron por unos momentos, luego ambos sonrieron y se abrazaron. Tomaron sin siguiera preguntar todas las cosas que pudieron y siquieron su camino caminando entre ellos, dejando a Anna y Pillika sorprendidas frente al portón de aquel gran instituto.

-- ¡Yoh!, ¿¡Qué haces!?.-

Se escuchó que le gritaban unos jovenes, Pillika curiosa se volteó para ver quienes gritaban.

-- Ya se le olvido que iba con nosotros, seguro que va escuchando Bob.-

Habló un joven alto, con buena figura, con lindas y similares facciones que las de Pillika. El joven además, tenía el mismo color de cabello que la peliazul.

Simplemente le miró, sin miedo, sin nada.

-- Mira...-

Pudo decir en un susurro que con una muy buena audición Anna pudo escuchar y miró ha dos jovenes. Ambos guapos: uno de pelo morado, quien de seguro le había gustado a su hermana mas luego miró al otro chico y supo que Pillika no quería que viera cuan lindos eran, sino que viera al posible Horokeu.

Los jovenes se pusieron a discutir estupidamente frente a ellas, las miraron por unos segundos pero luego siguieron su camino aún peleando.

Unos cuantos segundos tubieron que pasar para que el peliazul doblara con poca sutileza su rostro y pusiera antención a la vívida figura de su madre caminando más atrás que él, acompañada por una rubia que le mató con la mirada.

Ren se volteó extrañado por la actitud de su amigo, sonrió. Esa niña era una versión femenina y linda del Hoto Hoto, pero en eso la imagen del retrato con la foto de los padres de Horo se le pasó por la cabeza. ¡Esa chica era igual a la madre de Horo!, eso quería decir que esa chica bien podría ser la hemana perdida de Horo Horo.

Ambos se pararón de una, Anna miró a su lado y Pillika se veía demasiado nerviosa. La tomo de la mano y arrastró, pasando por alto ha los jovenes y buscó con rapidez hacia dónde se había ido el idiota de Hao. El castaño pelilargo se encontraba filtreando con la secretaría, tenía dos llaves en sus manos por lo que Anna sabia que ya había echo su trabajo de hermano mayor.

-- Hao, llevanos a nuestras habitaciones ahora.-

Le exigió Anna, percatandose que el hermano de Hao se había ido...con sus maletas. Frunció el entrecejo, ante esto Hao le respondió:

-- Tus maletas las dejó en tu habitación.- le tiró la llave.- Vamos a nuestras habitaciones, esta preciosa dama me ha explicado cómo.

Le dijo Hao mientras sonreía pícaro, era todo un seductor...no había nada que se le resistiera. N A D A

Por otro lado Ren y Horo habían econtrado a Yoh, ya estaban de vuelta en la limosina rumbo ha su casa; Ren no sabía cual de sus dos hermanos estaba más excitado en aquel momento.

-- Es muy simpatico, su hermana Annita es muy linda.-

Habló Yoh, quien se sumergía en el preciado recuerdo de la simple imagen que tenía de aquella rubia mujer, nada más que un belleza.

Horokeu por otro lado, hablaba en voz alta cosas que no le podían entender, de seguro estaba ingeniandoselas para hablarle. Por fin había llegado el momento que el peliazul había buscado durante años, justo que se había rendido la encontraba...no había dudas de que era ella.

Miró a Ren suplicante, tanto que este se asustó. El pelizulado planeaba algo y por su mirada no sería algo que le agradara.

-- Sé su amigo, así me ayudarás para yo poder ser su amigo primero.-

Gritó con euforia el peliazul mientras tomaba del cuello de la camisa a su hermano y lo zarandeaba con fuerza. Ren no sabía que hacer, se estaba mareando y tnía muy en cuenta la petición realizada por su hermano: Que las chicas se le acercaran era fácil, pero que él se acercara a una joven.

Sería una dura tarea que si Hoto Hoto no le ayudaba a cumplir, sería imposible.

**· Continuará...**

* * *

_Actualizado 22 de Mayo del año 2008. _

_Dejen comentarios :)_


	2. Conocerte

_·Actualizado el 22 de mayo del año 2008_

* * *

**# Segundo Capitulo:**

El joven de morados cabellos caminaba inseguro mientras entraba en compañía de sus hermanos al instituto, sabía que sería el primer día de clases para el hermano de Yoh por lo que también sería el primer día de clases para la rubia misteriosa y para la hermana de Horo Horo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser el "seductor"?, odiaba hablar con las chicas.

Vio alejarse a sus amigos, estos tenían una vida social más amplia que la de él...además ellos no tenían cómo misión buscar a la peliazul.

-- ¡Argh! ¿Dónde estará la habitación numero 406? Hao y Anna se aprendieron el camino, pero yo no.-

Pensaba una peliazul que no miraba por dónde iba sino que miraba un pequeño mapa que tenía en sus manos.

-- ¡Esta cosa es muy pequeña! –

Gritó antes de chocar con la única persona que caminaba por ese corredor, antes de caer al suelo el misterioso joven le sujetó de la cintura fuertemente y le acercó hacia él. La peliazul alzó su mirada, se sonrojó a más no poder, él era uno de los amigos de su hermano y vaya que era guapo.

Ren la miró, un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas y mirando hacia otro lado le dijo:

-- ¿Buscas alguna habitación en particular?, yo puedo ayudarte.–

Pillilla le miró con una boba sonrisa en su rostro, se separó de él mientras le seguía sonriendo y luego habló.

-- ¡Muchas gracias!, necesito encontrar la habitación 406, sabes dónde queda.-

La mirada suplicante de Pillilla le hizo sonreír, era cómo una niña pequeña. Le quitó el papel del mapa y el del horario que la peliazul tenía en sus manos, lo miró memorizando casi todas las cosas que la joven tendría que hacer... ya había empezado con el plan de ayudar a Horo Horo.

-- Sigueme, después nos tocaran clases juntos. Eso es interesante, mi nombre es Ren Tao –

Dijo mientras miraba cómo las mejillas de Pilica se teñían de un color carmesí y bobamente le dijo:

-- Placer...mi nombre es Pilica.-

Si que era lindo, pero no podía perder su tiempo - ¿o si podía? -. Ella estaba para saber por qué la separaron de su hermano y por que él nunca intentó nada para verla.Sin darse cuenta, Pilica se puso a llorar ante vagos pensamientos que atravesaban su mente.

-- ¿¡Por qué estas llorando!? –

Exclamó preocupado Ren, quien no sabía qué había dicho de malo para hacer llorar ha esa joven así...no recordaba. La joven se sorprendió y en un divertido grito le pidió disculpas, ya que él no tenía la culpa.

-- No fue tu culpa, yo he tenido muchas emociones, muchas...cosas han sucedido en esta ultima semana.-

Le confesó la peliazul mientras miraba hacia el final del pasillo y se limpiaba con su manga las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

-- No se ve muy bien que llores, eres muy linda.-

Dijo Ren, poniendo a pruebas sus encantos de conquista. Luego añadió:

-- Para que te alegres, te diré que tu cuarto esta al lado del que de repente uso con Yoh, un castaño con cara despistada y que parece drogado, y además con Horo Horo...un joven que tiene el cabello azul cómo tú.-

Esto último lo había dicho a posta, la mirada de Pilica cambió totalmente y ahora le miraba tranquila.

-- ¿Horo…horo?, quieres decir...el joven llamado Horokeu, ¿cierto?.–

Preguntó tratando de no hacer notar mucho el interés, cosa que no pudo, ya que el brillo de sus ojos al delataba.

-- Ahá, Horokeu Usui; Su vida es una completa telaraña, es un glotón y siempre anda escribiendo cartas para su hermana…-

Le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos con tranquilidad, pero abría uno para mirar como reaccionaba Pilica. Quien realmente había sido sorprendida

-- A…su…hermana? –

Preguntó la peliazul, quien ahora miraba fijamente ha Ren y hasta le sujetaba del brazo. El chico le miró sus azules ojos, su cabello y se preguntaba ¿Cómo aquella preciosa princesa podía ser hermana de alguien como Hoto hoto?.

-- Manda cartas al orfanato donde se criaron él y su hermana, por lo menos él se crió hasta los cuatro años y algo, casi cinco; Pero la hermana nunca respondió–

Le dijo a Pilica

-- Yo estaba por cumplir los cuatro…-

Dijo en un susurro mientras Ren la miraba, ella recordaba a su amigo, o algo así. El pelimorado captó la atención de Pilica con un extraño relato de lo que su hermano adoptivo le contó una vez.

_-- Ellos serán tus nuevos padre…-_

Le _decía una señora con delantal rojo a cuadros._

_-- Pero…¿y Pilica? –_

_Preguntó el pequeño al notar la ausencia de su hermana, ¿Por qué no estaba con él?_

_-- Ella se quedara con otra familia…será feliz. Tú te quedaras con ellos…-_

D_ijo presentándole a unos padres, quienes andaban con un niño de extraño peinado y al parecer de la misma edad que él. _

_-- No quiero. ¡Yo quiero a mi hermana! –_

G_ritó mientras queria ir a buscarla, pero le cerraron el paso antes de que saliera de aquella sala._

_-- No Horokeu, Ella ya no esta aquí…-_

D_ijo mientras observaba al muchacho llorar, ella seguía ordenes y ante eso no podía hacer nada. Un silencio, que fue roto por el grito de una niñita se había hecho precente._

_-- ¡Hermano! –_

_Repetía en gritos una y otra vez un pequeña, mientras era arrastrada por las "tias" del orfanato hacia una habitación donde ella conoceria a su nueva familia._

_-- ¡Esa!, ¡esa fue mi hermana! –_

_Dijo Horo Horo, pero todos negaron aquel verdadero hecho._

_-- Horito, Ellos…los señores tao, serán tu nueva familia. Piensa que te irás junto ha tú amigo Yoh.-_

_Le trataban de convenser, el peliauzl sonrió con lagrimas a los que serían sus padres, no negaba que estaba agradecido pero ahora también había perdido a su hermana._

-- Eso fue lo que el nos contó, pero parece que hay un problema con el orfanato, porque hace poco descubrimos por Yoh que nunca le llegaron las cartas a su hermano, por lo que las cartas de Horo Horo... Nunca te llegaron.-

Le dijo Ren, Pilica estaba sumida en las conclusiones que estaba sacando en ese momento que no escuchó realmente lo que Ren le había afirmado.

-- ¿Por eso... la hermana nunca contesto? –

Pregunto la peliazul, medio distraía. Ren sonrió y volvió ha añadir:

-- Nunca te llegaron dichas cartas, por eso nunca contestaste.-

Esta vez Pilica le miró sorprendida, para sorpresa de Ren la joven se abrazó al pecho del joven.

-- Esto es difícil, no sé cómo acercarme a él, cómo decirle que soy Pilica…que soy su hermana; necesito tiempo, pero necesito... ¿¡Necesito que me ayudes por favor!?.–

Le dijo sonrojada mientras se soltaba del abrazo que ella misma le había dado. Ren le miro y asintió tranquilo, acarició la cabellera azul mientras trataba de encontrar los ojos de su nueva amiga.

-- Oye, aquí esta la habitación 406…la 405 es de Horo y Lyserg, las veces que Horo se queda a dormí aquí. De repente vamos a dormir a casa de nuestra madre. La 407 es la mía, pero la habitación 406 es para tres personas ¿No? –

Pregunto un curioso Ren. Sólo serían Pilica, la rubia y quién más...(?)

-- Somos Anna…una amiga, esa niña rubia que tú viste la primera vez que nos vimos; igual compartiremos con Hao…Hao es hermano de Anna y mió, ella también es mi hermana…en realidad hermanastros pero odio esa palabra. Gracias por todo Ren Tao…que estés bien –

Dijo mientras abría la puerta, con una pequeña llave celeste y se despedía de su nuevo amigo con un beso en la mejilla, el cual dejó al Tao con un sonrojo bastante notable. La joven entró a su habitación en busca de lago y dejó al pelimorado sumido en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué tenía esa chica que le atraía tanto?,no era tiempo para pensar esas cosas ya que ahora debía ir a hablar con Horokeu… dejaría sus pensamientos para comentarlos con su almohada.

Ese día dormirían en la habitación 407. Iba a entrar a su habitación, pero se escuchó una puerta abrirse por lo que rápidamente volteo en busca de la cabellera azul de la hermana de su amigo pero no solo encontró esa sino que una cabellera verde que salía de la habitación 405.

-- ¡Ren! ¿Mañana nos podemos ir contigo? o irás a tú casa... es que Anna, Hao y yo no tenemos mucha idea de dónde quedan nuestras aulas. ¿Me pasarías a buscar?.–

Pregunto mientras no notaba la mirada del extraño de pelo verde, ella sólo le sonreía ha Ren coquetamente, pero como se sintió demasiado observada miró hacia atrás y vio Lyserg algo sonrojado mirándole.

-- ¡Hola!.–

Le saludo sonriente la peliazul pero luego siguió hablándole a Ren, sin importarle mucho aquel extraño chico. Los ojos rogantes de la peliazul fueron suficientes para que el Tao accediera y dejara a una muy contenta Pilica, quien le abrazó mientras canturreaba-

-- hehe, entonces esta bien, mañana pasas por mi; Adiós.-

Le dijo mientras tenía intenciones de besar su mejilla pero besaba la comisura de los marcados labios del joven; Ella disimuló bien aún con el toque carmesí sobre sus mejillas y le sonrió en despedida a Ren para luego entrar en su habitación.

-- Hola Ren.–

Habló el peliverde, mientras miraba con odio a Ren. Ellos nunca se llevaron bien, aunque fueran y tuvieran los mismos amigos, entre ellos nunca habían buenas vibras por llamar al discreto odio que existía entre ambos.

-- Hola.–

Contestó cortantemente Ren, mientras devolvía una gélida mirada.

-- ¿Quién era ella? –preguntó Lyserg interesado en la peliazul que había visto minutos antes, estaba celoso del Tao pero si se lo proponía sería él quien se la levantaría primero.

-- No te importa.-

Le dijo cortante, con odio mientras entraba a su habitación dando un portazo que dejó a un solitario Lyserg en el pasillo.

**_-- _**_Hijo de puta…_-

Pensó en voz alta Lyserg mientras entraba enojado a su habitación, ya sabría su nombre. Por su propia cuenta.

- - -

**# Fin del Segundo Capitulo**

**Continuará...**

* * *

_Actualización realizada el 22 de Mayo del 2008  
_


	3. Tiempo

_Mil perdones por demorarme tanto en escribir, pero es que simplemente no me sentía motivada para seguir esta historia, pero ahora tratare de no demorarme mas de una semana en actualizar._

* * *

**Capitulo Tres:**

La joven de pelo azul estaba recostada sobre la que ahora, era su habitación. La verdad es que ella se había esmerado para que se asemejara un poco a la que compartía con Anna, cuando vivía con sus padres.

Los postres, las cartulinas con recuerdos, la pared de fotos y dibujos…los estantes llenos de libros y de Cds. Además de su computadora (notebook). Todo estaba en un perfecto orden.

Ahora miraba a su lado, esa habitación- o todas en realidad- eran como un departamento chico. Tenían los dormitorios separados, una cocina- típica cocina americana, con una barra frente al lava platos y este perpendicular a el refrigerados- en frente una mesa redonda con 5 sillas. Un sillón enfrente de un televisor. Y al lado del televisor una alfombre te guiaba hasta el baño.

Baño que era bastante grande y acogedor.

- Pillika, ya llegaste.-dijo Hao, quien estaba afirmado en el umbral de la puerta de la peliazul, le miraba extrañado.

Ella le miro, sabía lo que estaba pensando. Ambos sabían lo que pensaba el otro…se conocían desde hace mucho, se habían enamorado hasta… pero todo eso había servido sólo para una cosa, para ser más amigos que nunca.

-Hable con un amigo de mi hermano, quiero hablarle a Horo…pero no sé como.-dijo Pillika mientras se sentaba en su cama, con las piernas cruzadas.

Hao se sentó frente a ella. La peliazul vio acercarse al castaño hasta sentir un cálido abrazo.

- Pillika sólo tienes que ser tú.-susurro Hao al oído de la joven.- Yo estoy igual que tú, la diferencia es que…Yoh me mandaba cartas y e-mails.- dijo Hao, quien se separaba del abrazo pero se recostaba en la cama.

Pillika se recostó afirmada en el brazo de él, le abrazaba. Era tan reconfortable hablar con Hao, él era tan maduro y ella tan inmadura.

- Horo si me mando cartas, pero nunca llegaron ya que el orfanato no las mandaba a mi.-dijo Pillika mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Hao la escuchaba, estaba sorprendido pero él sabía que cuando conversaba con alguien lo menos que tenía que hacer era mostrar algunos sentimientos. Él sentía que si demostraba sorpresa Pillika se sentiría mal, si demostraba pena ella lloraría, si demostraba dolor ella no pararía de llorar.

Un ruido se escuchó. El castaño y la peliazul escucharon atentos.

A lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Anna, quien conversaba con…

- Yoh.-dijeron al unísono Pillika y Hao. Quienes se miraron sonrientes mas luego su atención no era para ellos; era para saber que conversaban.

&

Sabía que si Pillika o Hao escuchaban-deberían estar escuchando ahora, pensó la joven- Que ella estuvo conversando con Yoh, harían preguntas y Anna no quería ponerse más roja de lo que estaba.

-Bueno annita, espero que estés bien.-dijo Yoh mientras se despedía. Anna ya había discutido con el castaño que no la llamara Annita pero este no se rendía.

Anna pensaba que no le gustaba en sobrenombre: Annita. Pero algo la sacó totalmente de sus pensamientos.

Ella sintió un calorcito en su mejilla y cuando miro que estaba pasando vio al castaño cerca de su cara.

Yoh Asakura…había besado en la mejilla a Anna Kyouyama.

Él le miraba sonriendo, ella estaba atónita.

-Adiós annita, mañana nos vemos en clases.-dijo Yoh quien volvía a ponerse los audífonos naranjas que colgaban de su cuello para así escuchar a los Marleys cantar.

Anna no salía de su shock, pero al final mantuvo una media sonrisa.

Luego y en silencio entró a su dormitorio. Se dirigió a la cocina, donde dejaría las compras (compra que había realizado gracias a la ayuda del castaño).

Se sentó en una silla frente a la barra que le daba la agradable vista del lava platos. Pero no se concentraba en eso, sino que pensaba en el cara de bobo de Yoh Asakura.

En eso un fuerte apretón sintió; miro a su derecha, vio un par de senos pero en frente de estos un brazo moreno; miro a su izquierda, un brazo de una piel blanca que casi llegaba a ser dorada y detrás de esta una polera negra.

Miro hacia arriba y se encontró con las brillantes y relucientes sonrisas que sus hermanos le brindaban.

-Vaya, vaya quien iba a pensar que el hermanito de Hao iba a ir en esa con Anna.-bromeo Pillika sabiendo que haría que a la rubia se le tornaran de un colorcito carmesí las mejillas.

Hao sólo sonreía más.

Anna estaba seria.

-No fue nada especial, me voy a dormir, estoy cansada.-dijo Anna mientras se paraba de su silla y se dirigía a la habitación de ella. La cual ya había ordenado.

Pillika la miraba sonriente al igual que Hao. Un portazo fue lo que indicó al par de jóvenes que ahora podían reír a carcajadas y así fue.

Pero no esperaban que Anna saliera para lanzar un zapato, el cual la peliazul esquivo pero le llego en plena cabeza a el castaño pelilargo.

&

- Mou, que sueño tengo…-dijo Hao quien tenía una toalla enrollada en su cabeza y estaba sentado al lado de Pillika mientras comían su desayuno.

La peliazul tenía el pelo semi mojado; el cabello le caía en sobre pero como era largo llegaba hasta su estomago. Se le veía ondulado por lo que la caída de este se veía bellísima.

- Donde dejaste el secador.-dijo Hao mientras terminaba de tomar su tazón de Café.

Hao era un verdadero adicto del café, además de uno que otro vicio pero el café era el más "sano".

Pillika le miro y luego señalo el sillón. Hao se dirigió hacia ahí, vio el secador de cabellos, lo enchufó y prendió la televisión para así no aburrirse.

En menos de 5 minutos el cabello de Hao estaba reluciente y seco. Lo que dejo a Pillika envidiosa, no sabía por que los electrodomésticos actuaban tan bien con Hao manipulándolos.

- Una sola respuesta, yo soy sexy.-dijo mientras estallaba a carcajadas y luego Pillika era contagiadas por estas.

Anna salía del baño con su ropa puesta y una toalla cubriéndole los hombros y la espalda. El pelo de Anna era hermoso pero no tenía un largo como el de Pillika, ya que el de la peliazul llegaba hasta el trasero. El de Anna simplemente llegaba hasta la cintura de esta.

La puerta sonó, Anna se acerco a la mesa mientras Hao y Pillika se levantaban para tomar sus respectivas mochilas.

Anna tomo la su mochila luego alcanzó una bolsita de cereal, una manzana, una caja de leche y otra cajita de jugo que Pillika había guardado en una bolsa para la rubia.

Ella sabía que no alcanzaría a tomar desayuno por lo que le preparó algo para llevar. En cambio a Hao simplemente le preparo una bolsita de cereales y una leche.

Y así comenzaba su primer día de clases, los se dirigieron a la puerta y se encontraron con una mirada dorada que miraba fijo a ciertos azules ojos.

- vamos, Horo e Yoh no pueden llegar tan tarde por ende se fueron antes…nosotros estamos atrasados.-dijo Ren mientras caminaba al lado de Pillika mientras Hao y Anna iban atrás.

Hao rió bajo pero Pillika escucho por lo que volteó y le dirigió una mirada de horror a Hao. Pero estaba sonrojada por lo que Hao simplemente rió más fuerte.

- Este será un gran día.-dijo Hao mientras sonreía y ponía sus manos en su nuca mientras caminaba mirando todo a su alrededor.

Estaba seguro, algo pasaría. Anna también lo presentía, ese día sería interesante.

**_Continuará..._**

**Fin Capitulo Tres.**

* * *

_Jijiji, que les pareció este capítulo? Jujujuju espero sus comentarios ____ Byeeee, los quiero y perdón la demora trataré de actualizar en una semana o menos. _


	4. Empezando

_Estoy de intercambio en alemania, extranio la "enie" muchísimo pero de todas maneras quería seguir con esta historia_

**Capitulo Cuatro:**

No podían dejar de sonreír, aunque ambos quería empezar a hablar ninguno era realmente capaz, sólo sonreían. Los momentos de tristeza, de soledad quedaron de lado por parte de los dos y ni cuenta se habían dado de cómo aquellos sentimientos se habían fugado para dejar en ellos solo alegría.

"Hola" sonrió ella.

"Hay" le respondió el sonriendo con la misma sonrisa.

Les era imposible dejar de sonreír.

"Después de inglés tenemos libre, con Ren e Yoh siempre vamos a una plaza cerca, te quiero invitar a comer de mi helado favorito" le comentó sonriendo el de cabellos azules a lo que la de cabellos azules sólo sonrió con más ganas.

"ENCANTADA!" contestó y en un impulso, le cogio la mano como si de Hao se tratase "Mis favoritos son coco con frutilla, tendrán?"

"Es muy probable" le respondio Horo, quién en un impulso la abrazo y luego susurró "Sé que somos hermanos, pero juro por dios que quiero poner todo de mi para que ambos nos sintamos como los mejores hermanos re encontrados del mundo"

Pillika le miró anonadada, ella quería lo mismo y esa sonrisa sincera por parte de su hermano le agradaba muchísimo en ésos momentos. Aún cuándo más feliz no podría estar, sintió lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Sintió los dedos de su hermano limpiar su rostro de lágrimas y sintió en el corazón las palabras de consuelo de parte de éste

"No llores enana, todo estará bien" se sorprendió de sonar como Yoh, pero en realidad valía la pena sonar así porque su hermanita se había calmado un poco.

"Es que dijiste...lo que yo estoy sintiendo, sé que somos hermanos, pero no nos sentimos así y quiero dar todo, todo todito de mi para lograrlo" respondió entre sollozos la peliazul.

"Entonces cambia la cara" se escuchó una ronca voz detrás de Horo.

Tanto Horo Horo como Pillika se voltearon a mirar como Ren, Anna, Yoh y Hao les sonreían. Los de pelo azul les miraron agradecidos, de no ser porque ellos les apoyaban aún no se hubiesen atrevido a hablar.

"Vamos por el helado" le sonrió el Tao a los hermanos, ambos respondieron con la misma cara de asombro ante la amabilidad de Ren y las carcajadas de Hao diciendo que sus rostros eran iguales terminaron por hacer reír a todos.

"Tienes una risa contagiosa" le comentó Horo

"Y tu pelo muy raro" le contestó Hao haciendo que los demás rieran.

El día estaba bastante lindo por lo que compraron en el puesto de helado que se encontraba en el parque y sin ganas de querer caminar más lejos terminaron acostados sobre el pasto.

"Es agradable" susurró Anna

"Sip" le respondió Yoh.

Sin quererlo Anna se perdio viendo el perfil y las facciones del chico, aún cuando éstas eran identicas a las de Hao había algo que al mirarlo a él, a Yoh, le hacía sentir su estomago divertido.

"No son mariposas" pensó en voz alta la joven rubia

"Quieres mariposas?"

"Qué?"

"Nada, lo siento Annita, te he entendido mal" le sonrió Yoh.

Anna lo miro, Anna sintió, Anna miró a Hao, Anna no sintió nada, Anna miró a Yoh y lo quizo besar.

Anna sintió...

"Yoh, comprame un helado de coco"

"Bueno Annita" le sonrió él bobamente, ella le respondió una diminuta sonrisa

Hao y Pillika, quienes habían estado mirando el comportamiento de Anna para-con-hacia Yoh sonrieron entre si, su Anna se estaba enamorando y aunque lo quisiese ocultar sus ojos brillaban raro cuando veía, hablaba o simplemente estaba con Yoh.

"Yo igual quiero de vuelta ese brillo en los ojos" susurró Hao

"Lo tendrás" le respondió Pillika abrazandolo

"Lo tenía cuando estaba contigo" le susurró éste al oido, sin saber que aún así todos escucharon.

"Estuvieron juntos?" preguntó tranquilo Horo, quien lamía o devoraba su helado de frutilla con coco, la combinación de su hermana era realmente una obra de arte para su paladar.

"Sí, un tiempo"

"Bastante largo" completo ella

"Y por qué terminaron?" preguntó Ren, no quería parecer interesado mas lo estaba

"Mal sexo" respondió Pillika, haciendo que todos comenzaran a tocer y dejásen de tomar el helado.

Todos le miraban ella solo reía

"Así que fue por eso..."

"Mentira"

"Fue porque me fui un tiempo de casa" respondió Hao

"Y porque en realidad estaba enamorado de otra y no de mi" completo Pillika, quién desafortunadamente no disimulo bien la tristeza de un amargo recuerdo y un joven de ojos dorados la notó enseguida

"De todas formas te quize mucho" le sonrió él

"Yo igual y te disfruté muchísimo también" respondió Pillika haciendo que todos volviesen a tocer y esta vez obtuvieran un rojo carmesí en sus mejillas, ella simplemente reía frescamente de sus bromas.

"Lo sé, los escuché una vez" respondió Anna quien había llegado junto a Yoh, esta vez tocieron todos menos Anna y el rojo en el rostro fue sólo para Pillika.

"Lo sabías?"

"Obvio, yo le cuento todo" le respondió Pillika a Hao

"Y qué pensabas?" le preguntó curioso Yoh, dejando a Anna pensando por unos momentos

"Qué era una simple cuestión física"

"Y cuando terminaron no fue raro?" preguntó Horo-Horo, quien no quería volver a comer de su helado, comería cuando estubiese seguro de que no venía ninguna broma en segundo grado.

"No, los dos nos sentíamos igual" respondió la joven

"Y es más, después terminamos siendo mejores amigos"

"Exacto, éste es mi mejor amigo"

"Éste" susurró Hao, fingiendo haberse sentido

"Correcto" dijo Pillika, ignorando la actuación de Hao

Ren sólo miraba a Pillika, no podía creer que ella estubiese con Hao...en realidad si lo creía pero no quería creerlo.

"Es hora de volver" dijo Ren quien se paró rápidamente y luego estiro su mano hacia Pillika para ayudarla a pararse, la joven le acepto sonriendole con un suave tono carmesí en sus mejillas que no pasó desaperciido por el observador Hao Asakura.

"Te desea" le susurró el morocho al oído de la peliazul, sólo ésta logró escuchar y se sonrojo a más no poder

"Creéme que yo lo deseo más" le susurró en respuesta ésta

"Te creo" respondió Anna

"AY!" gritaron al unísono Hao y Pillika asustados

"No se escucho nada, pero es obvio de lo qeu estan habando, yo igual lo noté" dijo como si fuese lo más obvio y desinteresante del mundo.

Entre bromas y risas, preguntas y respuestas volvieron al instituo para entrar a dos tranquilas horas de Arte.


End file.
